So call me, maybe
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: Tori never went to Hollywood Arts and never met André, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie. She's a famous singer and when she first saw André she knew she was in love. Song-Fanfic. 'So Call Me, Maybe'


**Yes! A little one-shot between Tori and André ;-) Have you heard ''Call me Maybe'' by Carly Rae Jepsen? I love that song. You should watch the music video with Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, Ashley Tisdale and Big Time Rush and More ;-) It really looks funny!**

**André POV**

I stood in the line for a ticket for Tori Vega's performance tonight. I never heard of here before but Beck said she was amazing even Jade admitted she likes her songs! That's gotta mean something.

''Can I help you?'' the girl asked me.

''5 tickets for Tori Vega's concert, please'' I awsnered.

''Here you go..'' She gave me the tickets.

I payed for them and went to the group.

''One for you.'' I said giving one to Beck.

''One for you.'' I gave one to Jade.

''One for you.'' I gave one to Cat

''And one for you.'' I said giving the last one to Robbie.

**The night of the concert.**

We stood right in front of the stage.

The lights went out and Tori ran on the stage.

Woah! That Tori Vega girl is super cute!

''Good evening guys!'' She greeted us.

''I'm gonna sing the song I wrote a long time ago and I'm sure everybody knows it! It's called 'Call me Maybe' '' She announced her song.

The crowd cheered and the music started playing.

_''I threw a wish in the well._

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell._

_I looked at you as it fell._

_and now you're in my way._

_I trade my soul for a wish._

_pennies and dimes for a kiss._

_I wasn't looking for this._

_But now you're in my way._

_You stare was holdin'. _

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'._

_Hot night, wind was blowin'._

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you!_

_And this is crazy, but here's my number._

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby._

_But here's my number._

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, try to chase me._

_But here's my number._

_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call._

_I took no time with the fall._

_You gave me nothing at all._

_But still, you're in my way._

_I beg, and borrow and steal._

_Have foresight and it's real._

_I didn't know I would feel it._

_but it's in my way._

_Your stare was holdin'._

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'._

_Hot night, wind was blowin'._

_Where do you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you!_

_And this is crazy, but here's my number._

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look at you right, at you baby._

_But here's my number._

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you!_

_And this is crazy, but here's my number._

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, try to chase me._

_But here's my number._

_So call me, maybe._

_Before you came into my life._

_I missed you so bad._

_I missed you so bad._

_I missed you so, so bad._

_Before you came into my life._

_I missed you so bad._

_I missed you so bad._

_I missed you so, so bad._

_It's hard to look right, at you baby._

_But here's my number._

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you!_

_and this is crazy, but here's my number._

_So call me, maybe._

_And all the other boys, try to chase me._

_But here's my number._

_So call me, maybe._

_Before you came into my life._

_I missed you so bad._

_I missed you so bad._

_I missed you so, so bad._

_Before you came into my life._

_I missed you so bad._

_And you should know that._

_So call me, maybe?''_

Tori finished her song and we all cheered loud.

She started a new song and I enjoyed every moment.

After her concert I saw her standing out alone outside and went to her.

''Hey.'' I said.

She turned to me and smiled.

''Hey'' she said sweetly.

I stuck my hand out.

''My name's André.'' I said introducing myself.

''Tori.'' She kept smiling.

''Who doesn't know that?'' I asked and looked right in her eyes.

She blushed shyly and looked away.

''You're an amazing singer, Tori.'' I complimented her.

''Thanks.'' she said shyly again.

I laughed at her shyness and she started laughing to.

''You're a really nice guy André.'' she smiled.

''Thanks.'' I smiled back.

''You're girlfriend must be really happy with you.'' she said looking at the ground.

''Girlfriend? You mean Cat? No she's just my friend. I don't have a girlfriend.'' I explained.

Tori looked back at me and looked hopefully at me.

''André! C'mon let's go! It's late.'' Beck called me.

''I'm sorry I gotta go.'' I said and wanted to walk away.

''Wait!'' Tori grabbed my arm en pulled me back.

I looked confused at her and she pressed her lips at mine.

I stood as frozen but soon melted into the kiss.

''I just met you, and this is crazy... but here's my number.'' she laughed and pressed het forehead against mine. ''So.. call me maybe.'' she whispered.

I nodded. ''Trust me, I will'' and walked to my friends.

''What happened?'' Beck asked me when I was walking with them to Beck's RV.

''Oh, she just wanted to talk.'' I grinned and touched my lips.

Definitely, Tori was the best.

**And Done! You like? If so comment :-D! You hate? Then why are you reading this? -.-**

**Thanks for reading and I sure hoped you liked it!**

**X,~DreamgirlSeddie~,X**


End file.
